París
by leo-jasper-ilove-vampires
Summary: *DRABBLE/SONGFIC* Austin y Ally quieren pasar un tiempo a solas.


**Nota: Este es un pequeño drabble/songfic (o extra pequeñoxD) de la canción**_ París _de Lana del rey.** Se que no es la gran cosa (desde que es bastante corto) pero necesitaba escribir algo totalmente diferente para despejarme de mi bloqueo de escritor. Además no me pude resistir porque amo esta canción. Entonces recomendado altamente escucharla;D **

**Por cierto es totalmente AU y un poco OOC**

**Tal vez pudo resultar bastante cursi también y si no les gusto o si les gusto díganmelo quiero saber:)**

**Saludos a todas! **

**Este está dedicado a Akari Haruko por su apoyo:DD**

* * *

_PARÍS  
__Por: leo-jasper-ilove-vampires_

___Baby recuerda darme las buenas noches, escríbeme cuando llegues a tu casa a salvo como siempre lo hacías cuando comenzamos a salir._

El rubio sonreía torpemente a la pantalla de su celular. Se trataba de un mensaje de su novia desde hacia seis meses. Entonces su mente viajo a lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_...¡Llévame a París!..._

Le había dicho su hermosa y adorable novia Ally Dawson mientras hacia un encantador puchero frunciendo sus labios. Austin Moon sonrió anchamente mientras recordaba esas imágenes y las palabras de la chica grabadas en su cabeza.

Y lo mejor de todo (o tal vez lo peor) es que Allyson sabía que él no se negaría. Muy pocas veces podía negarse a lo que ella le pedía. Tenía ese devastador efecto en él.

Pero Austin no la culpaba, en lo absoluto. A el le fascinaba ver feliz a su precioso ángel. Sin embargo sólo el conocía que detrás de esa sonrisa angelical, tenía un delicioso lado salvaje.

Que deseaba explorar.

Pensándolo bien tomar un viaje no les sentaría nada mal. Nada. De hecho últimamente le decía a Ally constantemente que quería llevársela lejos de la ciudad y sabía que si no lo hacía ahora no escaparía de esa oficina con vida.

_...Llévame a París..._

Sus palabras nuevamente resonaron dentro de su cabeza. Tal vez no era buena idea. ¿O sí? Lester Dawson jamás lo permitiría. No, ni hablar. Ni en sueños.

Y a su memoria volvió lo que le había dicho la castaña al respecto mientras jalaba de su corbata.

_...No le digas a mi padre..._

Y así su voluntad se había difuminado mientras ella le daba pequeños besos y mordiscos al lóbulo de su oído.

Se la llevaría a París.

* * *

Ally caminaba hacia su casa después de la escuela tomando la vereda poblada de rosas rojas, rosas, amarillas de todos los colores.

Más todos sus pensamientos viajaron lejos de ahí. Hasta el.

Era un chico apuesto. Muy alto, de un hermoso cabello rubio casi platinado con una sonrisa que le ponía fácilmente las piernas de gelatina y una voz que la hipnotizaba. Y porque olvidar u omitir ese par de ojos miel tan hermosos.

Y como si eso no fuera lo mejor era sólo suyo.

Le había pedido que le llevara a París. La ciudad del amor. Ella sabía cuanto el quería largarse a algún hermoso sitio con ella y nunca regresar. Justo como ella lo deseaba.

¿Y por qué no dejar la ciudad esa noche?

¿Por qué no dejar la ciudad esa noche y dirigirse a otro lugar?

¿Dirigirse a otro lugar como...?

_Llévame__ a París._

* * *

Cuando le vio llegar corrió a sus brazos y le había dado un voraz beso en la boca. No iba a perder tiempo en cuanto soltara sus labios le diría que ya tenía todas sus valijas empacadas y el le respondería lo de siempre.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo mi preciosa gatita?"

Definitivamente sólo serían jóvenes y locos una vez en la vida.

Entonces ¿por que preocuparse? Se irían y no mirarían atrás. Podrían ser tan locos como París.

Y cuando la castaña se percato que entre sus cosas llevaba esa polaroid, le cuestionó. Austin le dedico una sonrisa malévola. "Ya lo averiguarás" fue su respuesta y Ally enrojeció.

Austin Moon era un chico travieso.

* * *

Estaba Ally recostada sobre el torso desnudo de Austin besando tiernamente sus labios mientras el exploraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella era por completo la fantasía de su mente.

Recordarían París por siempre. _Su tiempo en París._

Visitando los salones y disfrutando del cine por supuesto también de un beso francés en algún restaurante a oscuras.

También bailarían hasta morir, cada noche que salieran y nunca dirían adiós.

* * *

Dando vueltas por las calles con las zapatillas en la mano y bailando sobre los carruceles vacíos, así estaba Ally Dawson. Enajenada por tanta felicidad.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y entonaban juntos una canción bajo las ultimas estrellas de la noche.

Estaban en un sueño.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Espero hacer otro drabble o one-shot pronto(me falta un final) pero sera de comedia y no romántico/ cursi como estexD.**

**Quizás no tiene muchas similitudes con la canción pero a mi me gusto :) Ciaoooooo! las quiero **


End file.
